10 Signs You're Falling In Love
by StereotypicallyAsian
Summary: “Sooooo,” she teased. “Who is it? Who’s the lucky girl to help you restore your clan?” The young man's eyes went wide. SasuSaku. Oneshot.


Heeyy! I is back! Haha...for now at least...  
**Prompt: **Valentine's Day! But I didn't want to actually put the theme of Valentine's in here...  
**Summary: **"Sooooo," she teased. "Who is it? Who's the lucky girl to help you restore your clan?" The young man's eyes went wide.  
**Pairings: **SasuSaku FTW. NaruHina if you squint reeeeeaaaal hard ;)  
**Disclaimer: **So what exactly would the owner of something be on FF . net? But if you must know...no I do not own the anime.

* * *

**10. You can never stay mad at him/her. You actually have to try to stay mad.**

He stared blankly into space, trying hard not to doze off unlike his blonde friend beside him. It was quiet, besides the birds' chirping, the calm breeze blowing, Naruto's snoring and the occasional (and creepy) giggling from his sensei and his book.

The one day Kakashi shows up on time, the one who's always an hour early decides to be fashionable late.

Oh the irony, he mused.

It was around noon when she showed up, to be greeted by Naruto's complaining about how hungry he was and Kakashi's rant on how he regretted coming early for once.

"Osokunatte sumimasen…" she apologized. She turned to Sasuke, smiling. "Ohayo, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn…" he responded, unamused.

"Wait, so Teme gets a good morning and your favorite ninja doesn't?!" Naruto fumed. She giggled at his overreaction and greeted him as well. Sasuke smirked to himself. He always came first to her, huh?

"You're late." he added.

"Aa. I know." she explained guiltily. "But I overslept because of all that work I-"

"Excuses, excuses." Kakashi shook his head.

"What the…" That hypocrite.

He did believe her though. Her eyes were red from the lack of sleep. Her usually bright attitude was replaced with an 'I'm not in the mood to put up with your crap.' She sighed sleepily and was instantly forgiven.

"Let's just go…"

-

**9. You'll walk really slowly when you're with them.**

"Wait, so if there's no training today, why are we here?" Naruto inquired impatiently. The hokage-to-be glared at his teacher's calm expression. How could he be so calm when he had other things to do?! Specifically with the shy Hyuuga heiress…

"The Hokage wanted us in her office for a mission assignment. As team 7!" He announced. "Only, Sai's already on a mission with Team 10, and Sasuke's back, so it'll be just like the old team 7!"

Unamused glances were exchanged between the three chuunin.

"Come on, it'll be fun." He nudged Sasuke with his elbow, earning a glare from said boy.

"Don't you want a break from all that paperwork Tsunade-sama is giving you and your late shifts at the hospital?" he turned to the usually enthusiastic girl, earning another glare.

"More mission points." he hopefully turned to Naruto, who rolled his eyes. His face fell. They were much harder to convince, being stubborn 19 year olds.

"It's an A-ranked mission."

"WOOT!" Naruto jumped. "Finally! No more B-ranked!"

Kakashi took advantage of his student's sudden outburst and reached for an epic high five. "Yeah! Let's go!" he called out, almost as eagerly as his rival, Gai, as he ran off with his blonde student.

The remaining two glanced at each other, cursing their teammate and teacher to leave them in such an awkward silence. Hesitating for a moment, Sasuke started walking first, to be followed shortly by the kunoichi.

"They get too excited," she broke the silence. "It's just an A-ranked mission…"

Surely enough, the once crybaby Haruno had grown. A lot. And it didn't go by unnoticed by the Uchiha.

"Hn…" he grunted, letting her know he was at least paying attention. He looked down at his footsteps. Unknowingly, his pace had slowed down to where a turtle would pass him and laugh. But she was walking at the same speed…which was all that mattered.

-

**8. You'll feel shy whenever you're with them.**

By this time, the two were sure Naruto and Kakashi had gotten to the Hokage's office…their pace had quickened since Sasuke told her to hurry up (to which she apologized as if it was her fault). But they were merely past Ichiraku.

"So…how have you been?" she tried desperately to start a conversation. He looked down at her, not sure what to say. After all, he spent most- if not all- of his life as an anti-social jerk who rarely spoke (because, Naruto concluded, every time he'd speak, 50 children would die).

"Fine." he answered after a while.

"Well…that's…..good." she stared into space.

He looked away. It's not his fault since he came back, every time she'd talk to him he'd feel all…funny inside. The feeling you get when someone you may just be interested in approaches you. He almost felt like the dobe's girlfriend.

What? Impossible. Uchiha Sasuke doesn't DO shy. Or nervous. Or intimidated…by a girl at least. So who was this guy then?

She cleared her throat, snapping him out of his thoughts. Opening the door, they stepped into the Hokage's office, prepared to take any rant or interrogation as to why they arrived minutes after the rest of their team. Or perhaps some teasing from their teacher.

-

**7. By listening to their voice, you'll smile for no reason. **

Lovely. Just…lovely.

Apparently he had dozed off during the whole mission assignment. Now he was clueless as to where they were going, why, and how long they'd be gone. His only clue was a girl, whose features were nothing compared to Sakura…or at least, that's what he thought.

He cursed silently on their way to the village gates.

"Okay," Kakashi stopped them, just a few yards from the large double gate. "So…plan?" he inquired, partially due to his laziness, but also to test how his team had grown.

The Uchiha stayed silent, hoping not to make it obvious he still had no idea what they were doing.

"Teme!" Naruto snapped. "Stop sulking and pitch in a little, will ya?"

He glared at his 'best friend', then looked over to Sakura, who's curious gaze was waiting for him to suggest anything. Their eyes met for a maximum of three seconds before she looked away, blushing. Sasuke smirked to himself, still quiet.

"Geez, Sasuke." Naruto butted in again. "Since when were you THIS quiet?"

"Naruto…" Sakura scolded. Of course she'd defend him. "Look, it's a simple escorting mission." Oh, so that's what it was, he looked up at her. "We've been to the Hidden mist village before, so I'm sure we can find it again. Maybe a few rogue ninja will get in the way, but other than that I see no problems."

"Ne, teme…you're…smiling?" Naruto tilted his head curiously to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. Surely enough, he was.

"Hn. No." he looked away again.

"Haha can't deny it, teme! You were smiling AND blushing!" he pointed his finger at said boy. "Probably because of Sawako-chan!" he looked over to the girl they were assigned.

Tch. No way in hell.

Sakura glared at the girl, Kakashi noticed.

"Whatever. Let's go." Sasuke broke the awkward silence, stood up, and walked towards the gates.

-

**6. While looking at them, they're the only ones you see.**

Boredom…it was striking him hard. Not has hard as Naruto, of course, being used to boredom in the deathtrap Orochimaru calls his home. He sighed at the calm environment. He remembered when they were genin and he practially _wished _for the two to be silent. Irony…

He hadn't minded the silence from Naruto, knowing if he started talking he wouldn't stop until he mentioned something about everything. But what bothered him was why Sakura was just as quiet. She was focused clearly on her path, not bothering to associate with anyone.

She was also in front of him, giving a good view of her…

Bad, Sasuke, bad!

It only took him 5 minutes to take his eyes off her, but his thoughts still remained on the clueless girl. He in turn seemed unfazed (and oblivious) to the tag-along girl trying- and failing- to flirt with him. She was much closer to him than Sakura, which bothered him to no end. He was sure her intentions were to try to get his attention off his teammate.

Well…fail.

It wasn't until he realized he'd been staring for too long until the girl just had to tap his shoulder and furiously question him, "Why are you so into her?!", causing everyone to stop dead in their tracks and stare at the poor Uchiha.

He blushed, for the umpteenth time that day, breaking the new world record.

-

**5. He/she becomes all you think about. **

Since they started fighting, Sasuke couldn't help but worry. A lot. Like…..a lot.

Is she okay?

How could Kakashi let her and the dobe fight alone?

Why'd he agree?

What if she got hurt? Killed??

How would he forgive himself (or Kakashi/Naruto) if she was?

Why was he feeling so weird?!

Those questions replayed over and over in his mind, until he was sure he was losing it.

"Sasuke-kun," the princess snapped him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

To hell with Sawako and her highness! (Of course, he'd never say that out loud) He had to know if Sakura was alright! He glared at the floor hesitatingly and turned back.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called back. "What are you doing?!"

He didn't reply, leaving the girl and his sensei as he was determined to help out his other teammates with the rogue ninjas.

-

**4. You'll do anything for them.**

He intently followed the sound of clashing metals and trash talk coming from the five ninjas until he found them furiously engaged in battle. He specifically glared at the one that decided it was a great day to beat on a pink haired girl.

He stayed atop them all in a branch, waiting for the right moment to attack.

His wait was cut short however, when she was sent through the forest. Wide-eyed, he followed her direction to find her open on the floor. From the corner of his eye he noted the rascal that attacked her ready to finish her in one blow.

Failing to notice (due to his impatience and his fast reflexes) she had stood up to defend herself again, he had jumped down between the two.

"Sasuke…?!" she gasped at his presence. He softened slightly at the sound of her voice.

He was well aware the man prepared to attack was very powerful. He was also aware his planned attack was aimed to kill, making it more dangerous than any normal assault. So with each second he came closer at full speed, his breathing got faster.

He formed his hand signs skillfully…

The man was finally in their sights. His hands glowed a bright blue as his stance was firmly planted on the ground.

Closer.

"Chidori!"

"Sasuke!"

She was the last thing he heard before coming in contact with the rogue, watching as his armed hands plunged through the older man's upper torso. He felt a slight pain on his stomach and looked down where the man's hands were before everything went black.

-

**3. You'll get high just by their smell.**

Sobbing.

It took him a few seconds to realize he wasn't dead. He was just…sleeping. Right? So why couldn't he get up? He groaned before trying to sit up for the second time. Rubbing his eyes to make his blurry vision slightly better, he looked around to see Naruto's surprised/angry glare, Kakashi's indifference, Sawako crying her eyes out, and Sakura's activated healing jutsu on his mid-section.

"Teme!!" Naruto piped up. "You're crazy!"

The princess stared disbelievingly as Kakashi grinned under his mask. Sakura, the only quiet one had tried to refrain from reacting to his recovery couldn't resist herself and reached out to hug him.

He was shocked, to say the least. His eyes widened at both the sudden contact and pain that rung throughout his body. But it felt…good.

"You are," she breathed. "You know that?"

He tried to remember exactly what he did. After jumping between her and the giant sword, everything just went black.

She remained on him…not that he really minded, but he could was aware Kakashi's giggling and Naruto's death glare. Not to mention Sawako's envious stare.

"Sakura…" he whispered quietly enough for only her to hear. She stiffened. "That hurts." Déjà vu much?

She pulled away blushing heavily before trying to cover up for her little stunt.

-

**2. You'll realize you're always smiling to yourself when thinking about them.**

She had definitely grown, he concluded.

They had dropped Sawako off at her stop in the Hidden Mist Village hours ago, and were now setting up camp just a few miles from the outskirts of the town.

Naruto had caught a bunch of fish for their meal, Sakura was to set up their campsite and Kakashi was supposed to…supervise? Sasuke had been assigned to the fire. He blankly stared at the pile of logs in sitting in front of him and the sticks he held in both hands.

He was just too…distracted.

The girl occupying his thoughts seated herself beside him, finally finished with her work, making his stomach feel all mushy again.

"You wanna start a fire soon?" she scooted closer in an attempt to keep warm. "It's kinda cold."

"Aa." he turned back to the logs, put the sticks together, and…

"You can't use your fire jutsu…?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

'_Well it's not my fault you're distracting me!' _he inwardly groaned, feeling stupid. At least Naruto wasn't around. He stepped back, formed his hand signs and blew fire into the center of camp. He sat back down and she stayed close to him, enjoying the company.

The night sky was peaceful, having them fall asleep long before Kakashi and Naruto returned with the food.

"Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan!! I got the-!"

"Shhh," Kakashi stopped him to show the two were sleeping, Sasuke leaned against a log, his arm around Sakura while her head rested on his torso.

The two giggled like little girls before taking the extra fish to the fire.

It was morning. He could tell through his closed eyes by the sharp light telling him to wake up. He felt someone move beside him and he immediately stiffened. Turning slowly, realization struck him as he found Sakura still asleep. He subtly slipped out of her grip (while taking his own off her) and was immediately greeted by his teammate and teacher's laughing.

"Hn…good morning to you too."

This was going to be a long trip home…

-

**1. As you're reading this, there's only ONE person on your mind.**

He closed his eyes, sighing. Was it a bad thing she was on his mind the whole time he was reading the scroll? After all, it's not like she'd come back to him…right? After all he's done to her…

"So," The blonde woman sat down in her chair, ready to talk to the Uchiha. He jumped, hiding the scroll behind him in his seat. She eyed him suspiciously and asked for whatever it was. He eventually gave in, seeing no escape. "Ten signs you're falling in love…" she sighed, holding the scroll, skimming each of the 10 statements.

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

His cheeks turned a bright red as he was out of words to explain.

"Sooooo," she teased. "Who is it? Who's the lucky girl to help you _restore your clan_?" Restore the Uchiha clan? He had totally forgotten about that for a minute. His eyes went wide.

"None of your business."

"Well, I think it is, considering she's MY apprentice, MY student, and MY baby girl." she glared at him. He glared suspiciously at her.

"Who told you?!"

"You," she sat back. "Just now." His eyes narrowed at the woman's intelligence. So she knew…

"Just don't hurt her," her eyes softened, but they narrowed viciously again. "Because if you break her heart again, I promise, I'll break your FACE and make sure you'll never be able to restore that clan of yours." she jabbed a finger to his shoulder, now bent over her desk. "Got it?"

He nodded.

"Good." she smiled, sitting back down. "She's in the hospital working overtime if you n-" he was gone before she could finish.

"Oh, damn…" she remembered. "I forgot to tell him about his mission….."

* * *

Yeah…Happy Late Valentine's! I know, how very unoriginal. I'm sure you've read this somewhere before yeah, yeah...sooo who was that "someone" on your mind the whole time? XD

Hehe, I love Sasuke. But I love torturing him even more :D HOLY CRAP he and Sakura see each other again?! (Am I the only one still reading??) Cross my fingers for SasuSaku!!

~FilipinaChick


End file.
